Sweet Retribution
by Lucky Clarion
Summary: Edward Cullen is looking to exact a little revenge on the one person who had shattered his sister's world. How far would he be willing to take it when he discovers hidden truths?


Hi! I should probably start out by mentioning that this is a _**one-shot**_ for now. I plan on turning this into a full-length story in the future, hence the reason why this isn't showing up with the rest of the completed fics. I just wanted to share this with those who are **18+ and don't mind the occasional lemon or crude language **to get your take on it - yes that was your warning, so if that kind of thing offends you, please go back and set your sights on something different.

I wrote this last night with no beta, so excuse spelling and grammatical errors. I know I should have spent the time editing my newest chapter for AAoC, but I got bored and this just popped into my head when an oldie but goodie from Mya started playing on my iPod. Originally it was supposed to be BPOV, but it warped into this because I thought it would be more entertaining.

**jjennaax3, please don't read this fic. I'll be a little more than mortified if you do.**

Enjoy the read!

* * *

She was exquisitely beautiful standing in my bedroom in nothing but a black bra and a miniscule thong; her full breasts threatened to spill out of the half-cups and her tiny panties attested to her… grooming. My pants tented painfully, my half-mast quickly turning into a raging hard on. We had spent the night exchanging thinly veiled innuendos. I had watched her mouth wrap around my finger, felt her tongue lap and suck on the melted chocolate left behind by sweets from her favorite chocolate boutique. My whispered words and wandering hands had teased her with promises of yet another orgasmic night. Halfway through _Wild Things_ she had decided to strip, leaving a trail of clothing from the living room to the master suite.

The room was dark and the only source of illumination was streaming through the curtain-bare bay window, yet I could see how her nipples strained against the sheer material and how her eyes had grown darker as I started to remove everything but the boxer briefs. Although we wouldn't have minded putting on a show for the neighbors like we had done on the dining room table two weeks ago, we were safe from voyeurs as my window faced the forest-lined back yard. The corners of her cherry red lips turned up in a lustful smile and she bit her plump bottom lip in the way that brought me to my knees. Once I was close enough, I did exactly that.

I nipped at the cluster of stars on her left hip, and then slid my nose across her toned, flat stomach to do the same with the other side. I could already smell the heady scent of her arousal; it overpowered the hint of a sweet aroma left by her scented lotion. In an automatic response, she lifted a pale slender leg to drape it over my shoulder, effectively bringing her drenched pussy closer to my face. Our eyes locked as I placed an open-mouthed kiss her clit and gave her a small lick over her wet matching sheer panties. My tongue longed to lash out and slide against her smooth bare pussy. To taste her until my name was synonymous with God's. To assault her cunt with my mouth and have her writhing in pleasure as she forcefully gripped my hair to keep my face between her legs. I wanted to ram my cock into her sweet pussy over and over again until we had depleted the new box of magnums. Make her scream out _my_ name as she came hard around my hard-as-steel cock. But first, I wanted to hear this proud woman beg for my dick.

Her small hands anchored in my hair when I buried my face between her creamy thighs. My nose ran up, down and up again against her crotch, inhaling the very essence of her. The tip of my tongue circled lazily around her sensitive clit to complete each circuit. She whimpered and whined when she realized I refused to go no further.

"Ugh… come on, don't tease me. I want your mouth on me," she moaned, humping my face. That was what I admired about her. While other women were satisfied with faking it, she wasn't shy about asking or demanding what she needed to make her feel good. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't considered begging and she had mentioned the wrong part of the human anatomy.

Removing her leg from my shoulder, I instructed her to face the bed and firmly plant her hands on the heavy brown blanket. Removing the last piece of clothing I was wearing, I took the time to admire her firm backside. Once I had finished my ogling, I ran a hand up the inside of her leg and stopped to rub at the apex of her thighs. She moaned and demanded more. My fingers came away moist.

Dropping to my knees once again, I finally removed her black panties and threw them under my bed for safe keeping. I couldn't resist biting her perky ass; I thoroughly soothed it with my tongue. Only her bottom was bare and I moved to correct that. I groaned when I rubbed my straining cock against her tight ass, dreaming about what it would feel like in there, while I reached around and undid her front clasp. Her bra caught on a floor lamp after I threw it across the room.

I groped her tit and rolled with her pebbled nipple between two fingers while my other hand crept south. My fingers danced lightly across her dripping slit; she didn't know whether to buck into my hand or push back against my cock. Two fingers spread her pussy lips apart and my middle finger traced her slick folds – one guess as to which she worked to get closer to. I slightly dipped my finger into her wet hole, only to remove it and firmly circle her clit. I wanted to keep her on edge.

"Oh fuck, please… touch me!" She wailed.

"I am touching you, beautiful," I murmured into her ear, continuing my ministrations. I licked the shell of her ear and my teeth tugged on her birthday gift – a pair of 2-carat Cartier diamond stud earrings. She shivered in my arms.

"You know what I mean! Just… fuck… please, just… Ugghhh…" She groaned, arching her back as I sunk two long fingers into her sopping wet cunt. I pumped in and out of her and quickly began to feel her walls fluttering around my fingers. I stroked that spot that made her sing my praises and rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves with my thumb. When I felt she was on the brink of coming, I pulled my fingers out and traced her slit.

"Quit fucking around!" She growled. I smiled; she had gotten bolder with each meeting. "Fuck! Just fuck me already!" She whined. "I want you so bad… I want your cock… please…" she begged.

Oh, thank god! I was two seconds away from giving in and fucking her six ways to Sunday; it had been two long, unsatisfying weeks without her. Situating myself with my back against the headboard, she kneeled between my legs and licked the precum dripping from the tip of my cock before placing wet, open-mouthed kisses down my steel shaft. Her tongue lavished my balls with attention; at the same time she firmly stroked my dick and palmed the head. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I grabbed onto her silky hair with two hands.

"Put the damn condom on," I demanded, wanting to come inside of her. There would be time to focus on her oral fixation later. She did as she was told with a wicked smirk.

"Get on, baby. I wanna suck your titties while you fuck my cock." There was no soft and sweet love making. No declarations of undying love. No post coital snuggling and conversations about our future. Unadulterated lust and passion fueled our fires and turned each night together into a hardcore, dirty-talking fuckfest until we were both too exhausted to move our limbs.

Our heavy breaths, moans and screams bounced off the cream colored walls as I drove into her repeatedly – we had switched to doggy style after I had filled the second condom of the night. Recovery time was almost non-existent with her.

"Come on, you little slut, let me feel your tight pussy come on my cock again," I grunted into her ear.

"Oh, oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" she whispered. "Faster, harder! Please… shit, fuck me harder, Edward!" She panted.

I had met this sexy little vixen in a bar four months ago and it had only taken me two weeks to rip her dark blue lace panties to shreds. She had felt immense guilt after the first time we had fucked – I had taken her against a wall in a secluded corner of a dark, loud night club, yet she came back to me each and every day _he_ was out of town. I was her dirty little secret, much like she had been to _him_ once upon a time. She was a stellar fuck and it made my mission that much easier to endure.

She and her fiancé were in love – my private investigator had indicated so with the HD pictures he had sent me, but it was an unfortunate circumstance for them. Their bond, their connection would only serve to make it that much more pleasurable for me when I rip those two to pieces. Michael Newton will rue the day he had left my little sister humiliated and crying in her wedding dress for the perfect Isabella Swan. And Isabella's family and friends will find out just how much of a whore their perfect angel really is.

* * *

A/N: So... what did you think? It was sort of a mini lemon... maybe a lemon seed.

Yes, they are both f'ed in the head. But, conflict makes for great reading! Please remember that it's a one-shot for now. I still have a huge story to finish and the holidays have arrived (it means more shopping, more work and extra parties for me), so now I may have even less time to sit down and write.

Leave me your thoughts, questions and concerns. I love to answer reviews, but please forgive me if I don't fully answer your questions... wouldn't want to give the story away.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
